The Missing Three
by HappytimeswithME
Summary: Jim's found two new friends to play with. Sam, Clara and John are going missing, one by one.Who has taken them and why? Dean, The Doctor and Sherlock go on an adventure of there lives to save the people they love. A SuperWhoLock FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1-The Impossible Case

Chapter 1- The Impossible Case

_Scotland Yard, London, England_

"Abattoir-of course!" he exclaimed, "it's in the slaughterhouse John! Why on Earth did I miss this word, why did I just look at it as one big puzzle and not small pieces that have to be fitted together?" he questioned, I couldn't tell if he was talking to himself at that point, or me. He handed me the note. It read:

_"Abattoir!" Jones cried._

_"Why is this so frustrating," Austrie mumbled, "It's just one murder."_

_"Because, they strung him up an' left him didn't they! Left him to bleed to death without leaving a trace!" He replied._

_"Somewhere in America, maybe, that's where 'e said they were," he explained._

"He's in America?" I asked, feeling stupid, as always, when those words fell out of my mouth.

"Yes John, catch up, you're almost as slow as Anderson. No, no one can be nearly as slow as Anderson, that's just stupid!" and he went back to talking to himself. I frowned

"Sherlock I-"

"Oh shut up john! Can't you see I'm trying to think be quite!" he snapped. "Are you angry with me" I looked up, after several minutes, that's all that twat can say. The smartest man I have ever known looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes and seemed, weak.

"No," I answered, _I just can't do this anymore_, I wanted to say

"Oh it's just the glaring at the floor and the tapping the beat too, what's that song called, _eye of the tiger_? And that just two-"

"No Sherlock, I'm not _angry_ with you. When have you cared anyway? Have you ever cared? Four years ago, I found out you weren't dead. Three years ago, I got married and had my beautiful daughter eight months later. Two years ago-" I chocked, "there was an explosion in our street which- which- _killed_ my wife and child, did you know she was pregnant with another child at the time as well?" I felt anger rising in my cheeks as my voice began to rise. "And finally, only three months ago,****_**three months Sherlock**_, Molly was murdered my Moron, and you're- we're just sitting in a police cell for braking into a house, God only knows why!" I spat the last words as if they were venom. He looked at me, his cat like eyes burning through my soul.

"John, I am not capable of emotion. Just like everyone says, I'm a machine. I _cannot_, and I will _not_ feel anything. Did you know sentiment is a chemical found in the losing side? The people I have lost, the people I will lose, I will not feel for. I am sorry but, I will not feel for your sanity."

I felt my anger bubble up inside my chest. That's all he decided to say. He's _mechanical!_ I wanted to strangle him. I wanted to-

"_Hello boys_" A cool voice said.

"Lestrade I-"Sherlock started.

"Hush darling," he had a cruel smile on his face, "I have an exhilarating case for you. It will keep your mind off killing each other. Maybe off, her." His smile became even wider. This was not Lestrade.

"There is a very old man behind this door, now instead of rotting in this cell; I want you to help him find a missing _girl_."

I could see a small smile creep on Sherlock's face. He knew this wasn't our _Lestrade_.

"What's her name?" he asked in a cheerful voice.

"Let's call her," a deep, Scottish voice said. A tall stranger walked into the room, "my _Impossible Girl_."

_Texas, America_

I looked over to my big brother, even in the dark I could see his strong features turn to slushie as he looked down at my broken body. My destroyed face, my broken arms and my possibly broken ribs, it hurt like _hell_! Well not literally _hell_, but you know. Just looking at his face made my heart drown in guilt.

His strong arms picked me up from the motel floor and trudged over to the impala. He lied me down and drove to the hospital.

0o0o0o0o0

All I could do was listen to the small whispers as I was drugged and whisked on to an operation table to be treated.

0o0o0o0o0

"Sammy?" said a shaking voice, "why did you let them sons of a bitch break my Baby like that? Plus, who jacked up your ugly face?" I could feel a small smile creep onto my "jacked up" face.

"Dean, I thought you cared for your brother, why are you being so rude to his unconscious form?" asked another deep voice from my left.

My eyes fluttered open with effort and I heaved a deep sigh when I saw my pissed off brother and a confused angel. Standing next to each other by my hospital bed.

"Dean," I croaked, "I know I should have told you, I-"

"You should have told me _what?_ That you're going to inviter _six_ demons over? Or that you're going to need a _sixteen_ hour long operation?"

"Sorry dean, I thought I could take them"

"**_Sorry_**? That's all you can say to me? I thought I could trust _you!_" he stomped away angrily.

"Dean, where are you going?" Castiel asked, confused about what just happened.

"I'm getting some air." And with that, he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

That's when I heard it. Many, many, shots go off. I heard my brother shout my name. I looked at the empty spot where Castiel had just been. I heard another shot and felt a pain in my chest. My vision became blotchy and I could feel myself fall into an endless void of terror.


	2. Chapter 2-Missing

**AN: I know, I know, I haven't been able to think up this chapter! Yeah, terrible excuse, well here's the next chapter, hope you guys (and gals) enjoy! **

**Chapter 2- Gone**

_221B Baker Street_

"Mr Smith," I called from the kitchen, "thanks for getting us out of there. Sherlock, can you give me a hand? No, okay, thanks anyway!" I place the three cups of tea I have made onto a coal black tray and walk into the living room, placing it onto our rosewood coffee table.

"No problemo." he said, his large hands reaching in and grabbing the first cup, dropping four sugars into it. "I like mine sweet." He said these things with a cheerful voice, but his eyes say different. His eyes say that he has lost someone important. Lost someone he loved. They where my eyes when Sherlock had fell. They where my eyes, the two years following. Maybe she was his daughter, or maybe a lover?

"What are you?" my eyes darted to Sherlock. Why would he say something like that? I don't even know what's surprising me more; the question or the curiosity in his voice. "Because you are defiantly not human." The cell must have done something to his head, this man sitting in front of us, was most defiantly human. My eyes moved to Smith, he was smiling,

"Mr Holmes," he said, surprise in his voice, what on Earth is going on? "if you are as good as they say you are, you should be able to deduce what I am, mustn't you?" hi smile widened.

"No, no, why come to Earth?" Sherlock mumbled to himself, standing up and pacing around the room, "I know you have two hearts and you aren't from this-"

"Hold on Sherlock," I interrupted, "he has two hearts?" I look back at Smith, "You have two hearts?"

"Yes John, just look at his neck, four beats, two beats make one heart, he has four, making two hearts" Sherlock sighed. My mouth fell open as I counted, one, two, three, four. "Now Mr Smith, what are you?"

"Okay, so first, I'm The Doctor and I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I have saved more planets than you can count and also moved mine into a single picture. Anything else?" he looked up at Sherlock, he seemed calm for what he has just been told, while I'm over hear pancaking.

After four long minuets of silence I say; "so, you're an alien?"

"Yes."

"So this, girl. She's your companion, am I right?" Sherlock whispered, still getting his head around the last ten minuets. I haven't touched my tea yet, it's probably lukewarm by now.

"Companion, yes, now can you help me?" replied The Doctor.

"Where did you last see her? And when?"

"We where tracking the Cybermen to-"

"Cybermen?"

"Aliens, nasty, just one touch and you could be dead. Anyway, we where tracking the Cybermen to a town called North Richland Hills in Texas, that was the last time I sore her. This was about a week-"

"A week? We must head there now! I'll text Mycroft to book us a private jet and-"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. I have a, machine to get us there in no time at all!"

"Where is this machine?"

The Doctor smiled, "Just outside"

_North Richland Hills Hospital, Texas_

"Sammy," the man spoke, his voice quiet, "Sammy," still no answer, his eyes shot open. Blood. Painted on the walls, the floors and on the bodies which lay there. "Sammy!" he yelled, standing up, leaving a clean patch on the floor.

"Dean!" a deep voice called back, his voice full of worry and confusion. Loud footsteps thundered down the hall. "Dean, I've searched the place, there's no sign of Sam anywhere." He delicately touched the hand print he had left on Deans arm, trying to comfort the taller man. As always, Dean leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

"Cas, my brothers gone, again. Why doesn't he trust me to do this? To help him." Dean looked into Cas's eyes, which were starling at his own hand.

"Dean, it will be okay, we'll get him back."Cas smiled sweetly, looking into his eyes, placing a kiss onto Deans cheek. "We always do."

"Cas I l-"

_Vworrrp Vworrrrp_

Deans instant reaction was to grab for his gun. He pointed it at the area where the sound had come from. A blue box had appeared.

"No guns!" a man yelled, exiting the box. A tall man in a black coat followed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blood. That's one way to describe the scene in front of him. Blood. Not like the splatter of blood that they normally got at one of Lestrade's crime scenes. No, this was a massacrer. The walls where painted with a glossy red overcoat. The body's ripped to shreds with brutal force. Some, still moving ever so slightly, moaning to be dead.

Two men stood in the hall. One tall with blonde hair, pointing a gun at Sherlock's head. Another, had dark hair, he had a blade in his hands, ready to attack.

"Grew up with his father," Sherlock muttered, staring at the tall one, "Most of your family are dead yes? Father was in the army while you lived without your mother. Your father died maybe 5 no, 10 years ago. You are still mourning his death with many others. You've just lost someone as well, close friend, no, a younger sibling." A grin appeared on Sherlock's lips as he deduced the man standing in front of him. "You also have a very close relationship with the man standing next to you."

The man looked to shocked to speak, "How- how did you know that?" he looked at the man in a the tan trench coat, "Cas, how did he know that?"

"Cas, short for something. What is it? Cassie? No, that's a female name. You," he pointed at the shorter man, 'Cas', "Castiel? Yes, your parents where very religious, as you where named after an angel, you haven't seen them in a long time though. You haven't washed your clothes in some time, not because you don't want to, it's because you don't need to. Your body tells me that you're around, forty. Your eyes tell me a different story. You're very old Castiel. Too old to be human in fact. So my question is, what are you?"

"I am an-"

"Shut up Cas," The tall man interrupted, "who are you to go around asking them sorts of questions curly? Why do you know so much about me and Cas? Did Crowley send you? That son of a bitch!"

"Who's Crow-"

"Shut it oldy." The Doctor glared at the man, but shut up. This man is the kind of person who'd shoot first, ask questions later. God I hate gun's, he thought "What are you? Leviathans? Or are you demons?"

"Demons? Demons are myths!" The Doctor laughed. Dean lifted his gun so it was trained to his face.

"Doctor, these men are trained assassins, I don't think you should-"

"Shut up curly. What are you?" Deans face began to redden with anger.

"I'm the Doctor, I am an alien from the planet Gallifrey and-"

"A Time Lord." Cas whispered. "You are The Doctor, my brother's had spoken about you many times. My name is Castiel, I am an Angel of the-" Castiel's eyes became glassy, a tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of being an angel again. He coughed trying to make it look like an easy mistake, "I was, an angel of the Lord. Now I am human, this is Dean Winchester, we hunt-"

"An angel! Oh you're just adorable. There are only one type of angel I know of and that's a weeping angel, as in stone angel! You sire, must be another type of alien, believing he is what he is."

"Doctor, I assure you, I am an Angel. I lived in Heaven with my brothers and we looked after the dead. Dean, this man has saved the world many times, my brothers talked about him often."

"Cas, I would know about aliens. If there is no record in the bunker,there won't be aliens. If there where, Sammy would've had a geek fit. Did he stop The Apocalypse, twice! Did he fight in the war in Heaven, or maybe-"

"The Apocalypse? I think I'd know if there was a damn apocalypse!" Barked The Doctor.

"You wouldn't because me 'n' Cas stopped it happening!" Dean shouted, anger bubbling inside his chest. He just wanted to find Sammy. "Alien's do not exist."

"Yes! Are you just that low of an IQ that you don't think there'd be another race out there on another planet?" Dean strode up to Sherlock and punched him under the jaw.

"Dean." Castiel ran up to Dean and walked him over to one of the hospital rooms. That's when they began to shout.


End file.
